


Journal entries of a lost soul

by I_gave_my_life_to_anime



Category: Original Story
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_gave_my_life_to_anime/pseuds/I_gave_my_life_to_anime
Summary: Blake was a lost soul in the sea of life. After talking with a therapist she started writing in a journal.





	1. Chapter 1

December 25, 2016

 

Dear Nobody,

 

Why do I have to do this stupid shit. What is the point. I have a plan and I am working with it. Just because I said I want to kill my self doesn't mean it is the time to listen to my feelings. What is the point of living anyway , doesn't it just hurt you? I don't understand and I don't think I ever will. It looks like I have a new friend, you are my new friend notebook and guess what. I will another line for you.

 

With no love to give out ,

Lost Soul


	2. December 28, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another journal entry.

December 28, 2016

 

Guess who's back I'll give you 3 seconds ... it's me! Looks like now I am Freddy anyway, I have alway wondered why people want to live. Since I could remember I have always never cared if I died. Am I weird or something, of course I am. I heard my mother talking about me again, this is getting old. I can never be saved ever, I was born to die.

 

With blood,

Lost Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. See ya... maybe... who knows.


	3. March 1, 2017

Today was the day I was supposed to kill myself right before my dad's birthday. What Am I doing telling my friends that I will see them tomorrow. Should I, I mean the world would be a better place if I wasn't here. I can't just because of that stupid promise but, what happens when I don't care about that promise will I find a reason to live or more reasons to finally let go.


	4. June 30, 2017

Guess who is stuck at home alone again, don't think about it, it's me. I am here alone again, I like being alone sometimes but not all the time. I know my mom tries her best to be home but sometimes I wish she was here with me all the time. It scares me to be alone because I hear noises. When I tell them they tell me it is all in my head, or I should pray. It never helps, but it is ok, I just tell myself I need to get over it and hide in my room. Is it bad to just live off of popcorn, because that is all I can eat right now?

From a confused soul,

Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... um this is my first story so please help help me with any mistakes. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
